UnForgiven
by LinhXay
Summary: A girl who apparently is hiding somthing that only her so-called guardian knows, lives among a small town.


Katsura: Linh! Linh where are you!

Katsura an average sized man with long white hair wearing a black and white kimono runs around town searching for the person named Linh.

Katsura: Where did she run off to?

Something caught his eye from the right. He turned his head and saw a little girl with white eyes, jet black red hair wearing a red kimono. She was being chased by men who he knew as MoonLight Mishuto soldiers.

Katsura: Linh… Linh! What are Mishuto soldiers doing here? Why are they chasing after Linh?

The moment he found the answer he took off running in the direction they went. Katsura caught up with them and found Linh at a dead end. While the soldiers were closing in on her a man with long silver hair jumped down in front of her. The man was wearing a black shirt with black baggy pants and a long black trench coat over his clothes. The soldiers stopped.

Katsura: Lucid? What is he doing here?

Lucid: No one will harm her.

?: Why are you protecting her Lucid?

The voice came from the crowd of soldiers. A tall man with long black hair wearing the same clothes as Lucid but all white, looked at Lucid.

Lucid: Leave her alone Takanshi. If you don't tell, Shingo will never know. She'll be gone from this village.

Katsura: Takanshi's here too? Even Shingo? Then that means…

Takanshi: Move Lucid…

A minute of silence passed by. No one made a move.

Takanshi: Very well then.

Takanshi pulled out his sword and rushed towards Lucid. Before anyone knew it Lucid and Takanshi were locked in a clash. Takanshi smirked and grinned.

Lucid: Linh duck!

Linh: Huh?

Before Linh could make another move she was in the hands of Katsura.

Linh: Katsura-san!

Katsura: Do you know how worried I was? Don't ever disappear on me like that again.

Takanshi and Lucid backed away from each other. They both looked at Katsura.

Takanshi: Nice to see you alive and well Katsura-san.

Katsura: She's here too Lucid?

Takanshi: It wasn't a threat Katsura-san.

Lucid: Yes. Please get her out of here.

Katsura: Exactly what I plan to do.

Takanshi: So how have you been Katsura-san?

Katsura took off running with Linh in his hands. Completely ignored, Takanshi looked back at Lucid with a look of hatred.

Takanshi: I won't keep quiet about this. Shingo will be informed.

Lucid: What's gotten into you! You use to love that girl!

Takanshi: That was when she was in danger. Now she is "The Danger"!

Lucid: Who is she dangerous towards! Tell me! That girl wouldn't even hurt a fly!

Takanshi: She trashed the Kingdom and almost killed her own sister!

Lucid: That's because they awoke the power inside her!

Takanshi: She's still dangerous!

Lucid: No she's not!

Katsura kept running and running, never stopping to look back. Once outside of the town he stopped at a village a few miles away to get a carriage and some supplies. Sensing it wouldn't be safe for Linh anywhere in this country Katsura took Linh and fled the continent.

Council1: We must send them off!

Council2: Send them off to another country!

Council3: Somewhere far away!

Council4: That way the village will survive!

Coucil5: Then they'll destroy another country! Anywhere they go they'll cause trouble to the country!

Coucil6: What are you guys saying! Their the King's children that we're talking about here!

Coucil7: He's right. Plus we won't have an heir to the thrown.

Council8: The queen won't go through the process over again.

Council9: Then what should we do?

Council10: I guess… we'll have to separate them.

Coucil11: Good idea. When their together they cause disaster, but when their apart…

Council12: That's impossible. They refuse to be separated.

King: Then I'll force them to separate myself.

Queen: No! No! My child! I won't let you take my child away! Give me back my child! My precious child!

Child1: No Papa! Don't take Xay-Xay away from me! Please Papa! Please!

The queen was in her chambers laying on the bed when all this happened. The King decided to take one of the twins and abandon her at a far away country.

Child2: Papa! Why are you taking me away from Mama and Sei?

King: Be quiet and sit still.

The child obeyed not knowing what was happening to her.

?: Shuyu!

A man's voice called out. I opened my eyes and saw Ishihara-san standing at the bottom of my bed. Ishihara-san was a 5 foot 8 inch tall man with butterscotch eyes. His short shaggy white hair made him look older than he was. He wore his usual black work suit. He looked a bit angry. I sat up trying to figure out what he was angry about. He seemed to notice and answered my question.

Ishihara: Shouldn't have let you stay up yesterday. It's six and your not even dressed for school yet.

Shuyu: Oh

It was all I could say. We came here to America two years ago. Just a few days ago did we find this small town called Forks. Its really wet here considering it rains most of the time. He lifted me off the bed and set me on my feet.

Ishihara: Lets get you ready for your first day of Middle School.

Ishihara grabbed my towel and handed it to me. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I'm an eleven year old girl who lives with someone who I call uncle. He says I was adopted from an orphanage, but never told me from where. We've went around traveling from place to place to find the perfect spot to live. On our visit to Washington he found this small town on the internet while he was checking other spots in the area. Why he chose this place confused me. I thought people would have liked a place where the sun was everywhere and a beach full of people laying down absorbing the sun into their skins. In Forks it always seemed to be gloomy. All you saw were trees covered in green mush. Not a great scenery. There was not one thing I could find that was great about this place. Sometimes I feel like I don't even belong here, not in this town, not in this country, not even in this continent. I never told Ishihara that. I was too afraid he would be angry with me. After I took a quick shower I stood in front of the mirror and stared into it. In the mirror was a girl with layered silver hair up to her shoulders. It was split a little to the left side of her head making the hair on her right side cover a little bit of her eye. Her eyes were what held my attention. They were white, like the color of the moon when it was its regular white self. It made me feel more of an outsider. Everyone I've seen in this country had brown, blue, hazel, black, or yellow eyes. Any other color were contacts. So to look like everyone else Ishihara-san had me wear contacts. I didn't object to it. They made me feel less of an outsider. I took a deep breathe and put the black contacts in place. Then I opened the door and saw a pair of clothes on the bed. Ishihara was nowhere in site. I quickly dressed wearing the black jeans and a white t-shirt. I stepped out of the room and into the hallway. I turned left and went down the stairs that led into the living room. I took a right into the kitchen. Ishihara had breakfast ready. It was my favorite, French toast and a glass of orange juice. I could see Ishihara was trying to cheer me up for my first day. Also, he knew I usually would skip breakfast so he made food he was sure I wouldn't refuse. I sat down and ate. He just smiled drinking coffee out of his favorite and only mug.

Ishihara: So you decided to wear the black contacts?

Shuyu: Yea.

Ishihara: Why? Don't you usually wear the hazel ones?

Shuyu: Getting tired of them.

Ishihara: You'll get use to Forks Shuyu-chan.

He knew I hated Forks. It always seemed so gloomy. So he specifically added the 'chan' at the end of my name just to cheer me up a bit. I finished my breakfast and washed my plate. He drove me to school in his shiny white car. I never took the time to pay attention to cars. They all seemed the same to me, only that some are small and others are big. The only thing I paid attention to were the license plate and the person driving the car so I don't make a mistake and accidentally end up in someone else's car. We got to the school.

Ishihara: I'll come pick you up when school ends.

Shuyu: Ok…

Ishihara: Cheer up a bit ok Shuyu. Give Forks a try. Maybe you'll like it.

Shuyu: I'll try.

Ishihara: Ok. The bell is about to ring.

I took the side bag and wore the raincoat and stepped outside. It was already raining. I half ran into the building of the school. I only needed to head to my classes. Ishihara had already taken care of everything else. When I stepped into my first class I took a seat in the back corner next to the window. The teacher came in after everyone had taken their seats. He was a bit late. He looked over everyone's name on the roll sheet and stopped at the last.

Teacher: S-Shuyu is it? Shuyu Huyutashi? Is he here?

Shuyu: Here.

Every eye was on me. Only in a small town like this would everyone know everyone. So when a newcomer came along they would instinctively stare at them and wonder who they were.

Teacher: Glad to see you. I heard you moved from Alaska. Well I'm Mr. Brown. I'll be your language teacher for the year. Hope you'll like it here.

I just smiled a bit at him. He started class, talking about books and other things I've already done. It went from first period to break or nutrition however you want to call it. Then came second and third period. Finally lunch came. I checked my bag and saw a brown paper bag in it. I sighed and then pulled it out. It was always like Ishihara to make sure I had something to eat. I opened the bag and saw two ham sandwiches and a bottle of orange juice. I ate quietly nibbling at the sandwiches slowly. I was sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. It wasn't as big as the other cafeteria's I've been in at other schools. Well it was a small town. Everything with it is bound to be small. As I was about to get up to leave a guy came up to me.

?: Can I sit here?

Shuyu: Sure… I was about to leave anyways.

I paid no attention to the guy, not wanting to stay any longer.

?: Oh…

His voice sounded a bit disappointed so I instinctively looked up and wished I hadn't. He was looking at the tray of food he was holding.

Shuyu: I-Is something wrong?

?: No… It's just that I wish I had someone to sit with.

Shuyu: What about the other people here?

?: They look kind of scary so I didn't ask…

Just great I thought. Not even a week and some random guy is trying to flirt with me already.

?: Can you sit with me?

He looked up at me. It was gross. No matter how many times a guy flirts with me it grosses me out every time. Every eye seemed to be on me. I sighed and gave in.

Shuyu: Sure…

A wide grin spread across his face. We both sat down, but opposite from each other.

?: So what's your name?

Shuyu: Shuyu.

?: I'm Ralph. Did you just move here?

Shuyu: Yeah.

Ralph: Oh really? Where did you come from?

Shuyu: Alaska.

Ralph: Is that where the panda lives?

Oh great. Not only is he those flirty types, he's also the stupid type.

Shuyu: No. It's where there's lots of ice around.

?: Don't bother with him. He's an idiot. He won't get what your saying.

A guys voice came from behind Ralph.

?: I'm Conner. So you're the girl I've been hearing about all over the school. What's your name?

Shuyu: Shuyu.

Conner: Well Shuyu, if your interested you can sit with me. I promise you'll have more fun sitting with me.

As he said that he gave a dirty look towards Ralph.

Ralph: Are you calling me stupid!

Conner: If your not then what are you? A retard?

Ralph became furious. He got up and started cussing at Conner in his face. During all that commotion I quickly got up and left. I don't know where I was going, I just kept walking thinking to myself. By the time I realized that I was lost I wasn't anywhere near the cafeteria. There was a building in front of me so I went into it hoping someone was there to give me some directions. Something sidetracked me. Some type of tune or music was being played. I followed the sound into a room labeled _Music Room_. I opened the door and walked in. I looked around and saw no one. The sound had stopped as well. No one seemed to be around except me. I must have scared off the person, I thought. Then standing there alone in the room made me realize what I was doing earlier. I left the room and walked around the building hoping to find someone. Eventually I found a staff. He was in his room grading things. He gave me directions and I thanked him. By the time I got to my next class the bell rang signifying lunch was over. I stepped into the room and sat in the back corner as I did in all my other classes. The teacher noticed me, but didn't approach me. There seemed to be a commotion at the door. I looked out the window not bothering to know what it was. Only until I felt a presence to my right did I look away from the window. A girl with two other girls on both sides of her were standing over me with their arms folded across their chest. The two girls on the side gave me dirty looks and the one in the middle glared at me. I ignored them and looked back out the window.

Yanna: Look at her! She think she's all that! Yanna hates her!

Jess: Pisses me off! I hate people like her! Jess hates her too! Take care of her Meme!

Meme: Don't worry girls. After this she'll wish she was back in Alaska.

Their voices were so squeaky that I was starting to get annoyed. Their baby talk made them seem retarded.

?: Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!

I turned my head and saw a girl with long bronze hair and brown eyes wearing blues jeans and a black t-shirt looking towards the three girls.

Meme: What do you want Reneesme?

Reneesme: Leave her alone!

Meme: And what are you going to do about it? Stupid half Vampire.

Teacher: That's enough. Take your seats. Class is about to start.

I was glad the teacher was starting class, but not thankful that she waited until after all that happened.

Teacher: As always. Introduction starts first. I'm Ms. Eldin, your science teacher for those of you that don't know me.

She then started talking about what the class was all about. What made me hate the teacher even more was when she called on me for almost every question and embarrassed me whenever I answered wrong. This was going to be one heck of a year. I've already made enemies without even doing anything. I'd be number one on the list of how fast you can make an enemy. Technology class was pretty easy and simple. My last class of the day cheered me up a bit. It was my favorite subject. The teacher, Mr. Alphonse didn't bother much with introduction and focused more on the actual class. After thirty minutes of his lecture on how to swing a sword he let us practice.

Reneesme: Hey! Need a partner?

The girl from earlier walked up to me. She seemed like those overly excited people. The ones that always smile.

Shuyu: Yea…

Reneesme: I heard you moved from Alaska. How is it over there?

Shuyu: Cold.

Reneesme: Do you like it better there or here?

We swung our sword downwards simultaneously.

Shuyu: There. More sun.

Reneesme: So you like the sun?

Shuyu: Feels better than being cold all the time.

Reneesme: Then why'd you move here?

We jumped up and pierced the ground.

Shuyu: My uncle likes it here.

Reneesme: Oh. Why don't you tell him you hate it here?

Shuyu: Don't want to.

I spun around and did an uppercut. Reneesme just watched in amazement, so did the rest of the class.

Alphonse: Nice uppercut. You must be Shuyu, the new student. Hope you'll have a great year.

After we gave back our swords to Mr. Alphonse class ended. I hurried to the front of school to see Ishihara waiting by the front of his car. I walked over to him, not bothering to look at the gazing eyes of others.

Ishihara: How was school?

His expression full of hope.

Shuyu: Very… annoying.

His face fell. He looked very worried and I could see questions beginning to form.

Shuyu: Ishihara-san can I get into the car? I'll tell you all about it.

He was a bit relieved and surprised that I was willing to tell him about school. Usually I just gave him the usual "same as every other school" sentence. He would then have to read my mind to find out what had happened at school. Ishihara opened the door for me and I stepped inside. He closed the door then went over to the other side of the car.

Shuyu: I'll talk, you drive.

He was a bit worried feeling that I wanted to get away from the school as soon as possible.

Shuyu: Don't worry nothing bad happened. Just some girls trying to cause some trouble.

Ishihara stayed quiet letting me explain what happened at school. After I was done he was relieved, but a bit annoyed.

Ishihara: Why do girls like to bully you? Don't they have other things to do besides pick on people? At least someone was brave enough to standup for you.

Shuyu: She was ok. Kind of overly excited though.

Ishihara: You need those kind of friends. The kind of friends that take you out and don't forget about you.

Shuyu: No more comments on my social life!

I barked out. Ishihara just laughed. He always thought is was funny when I whined like that and then pouted. To him it was like I was a third grader.

Ishihara: So are you hungry? Did you finish your lunch?

Shuyu: Yea. That's when that one guy came over then another guy came over and started arguing with the first dude. Then I left and got lost.

Ishihara: Just like Shuyu to be lost in her own little world and when she comes back to reality she doesn't know where she's at.

Shuyu: But I was lucky enough to have heard someone playing some type of tune on the piano.

Ishihara: Did you find out who it was?

Shuyu: No. The person disappeared when I went into the room.

Ishihara: Did you get to your next class on time?

Shuyu: Yea.

Talking about fourth period made me remember the teacher that taught the class.

Shuyu: I hate science class…

Ishihara: Why?

Shuyu: The teacher picked on me all day. When I got the answer wrong she would embarrass me in front of the class.

Ishihara: Was there a class you liked at all?

Shuyu: Combat class was great. The girl named Reneesme was in it.

Ishihara: You showed off didn't you?

Shuyu: Just a bit.

I smiled remembering everyone's awed faces and Mr. Alphonse's appraisal. I could see from the corner of my eye that Ishihara was smiling. He was happy that I at least liked some part of school. I slept dreamless tonight. The next day Mr. Brown taught Spanish to the class. Once again I didn't listen already knowing how to speak the language. The rest of the classes went by fairly quickly. During lunch Reneesme unexpectedly found me and sat with me.

Reneesme: Sorry. I didn't get your name yesterday.

Shuyu: I'm Shuyu Huyutashi.

Reneesme: Nice to meet you. I'm Reneesme Cullen. Most people just call me Nessie. You were amazing yesterday in Combat class.

Shuyu: Thanks. You weren't bad yourself.

We both stayed quiet for a bit. From behind Reneesme I saw Meme and her two lapdogs following her.

Shuyu: Who's Meme?

Reneesme: She's just a bully at this school. Anyone prettier than her she'll pick on. That's just how she is. Why?

Shuyu: She's coming from behind you…

Reneesme: Don't worry. She won't do a thing to me.

Shuyu: You seem so sure of yourself…

Reneesme: Aren't you a bit scared of her yourself?

Shuyu: Scared?

I just smirked and bit into the ham sandwich Ishihara made for me. I would have been annoyed of Ishihara for caring too much, but I was hungry so I let him off this time.

Reneesme: I like your type.

Reneesme smiled. Meme, Yanna, and Jess finally reached us.

Meme: What are the two of you smiling about?

Yanna: They just want a beating from you Meme!

Jess: Give it to them Meme! Show them whose boss!

I yawned which only made them more angry, but made me much more pleased. Reneesme seemed to be enjoying it as well. Meme then took my lunch bag. She threw it on the ground and stepped all over it. I was furious and hungry, so I irrational pulled out a dagger from my side and placed it to her neck.

Shuyu: Your asking to be killed aren't you?

Before she could answer a voice yelled out.

Eldin: Put! That! Dagger! Down!

Meme began to fake cry. Irritated, I placed my dagger away. Ms. Eldin had quickly walked up to us. She glared at me.

Eldin: What do you think you are doing! Your coming to the Principal's office with me! This school doesn't need the likes of you here!

Ishihara always saves my life which was why I put up with Ishihara's way of taking care of me.

Ishihara: I don't think that's going to happen.

His voice came from behind us. He walked over to my side and stared at Ms. Eldin.

Eldin: Who are you! No visitors without a pass! Leave immediately or I'll have you removed!

Ishihara: Your Meme's aunt. So that's why you picked on my Shuyu. Don't worry Shuyu I'll deal with this. Just get something to eat.

Eldin: She will not be leaving my sight!

Ishihara sighed. Then he looked at Reneesme.

Ishihara: May I ask a favor little Miss?

Reneesme: Sure!

Ishihara: Would you be so kind to get a slice of pizza, two apples, two orange juices, some French toast if you can, and some fruit punch.

Reneesme: Woah. That's a lot of food.

Ishihara: Please go. Oh and hurry. Your life really depends on it.

Ishihara was serious. He handed Reneesme the money and she took off running. I began trembling. Everyone's eyes made me self conscious so I put my hood over my head and looked down on the table. Minutes later Reneesme came back with the food on a tray. Ishihara placed it in front of me and I quickly ate and drank the food off the entire tray. After I ate every muscle in my body relaxed a bit.

Ishihara: Feeling better Shuyu.

Shuyu: I'm alright. Thanks again.

Ishihara: No worries.

Shuyu: Why are you here anyways Uncle?

I wasn't allowed to call him Ishihara in front of others.

Ishihara: You forgot your sword at home. Don't you need it for combat class?

Shuyu: Oh. Thanks.

Ishihara: I had your fourth period changed.

Shuyu: Really?

Eldin: Yeah right! That's not possible unless the Principal allows it! She'll be stuck with me for the rest of the year!

Ishihara pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Eldin's face.

Ishihara: You should know what this is.

Eldin: The Principal's authorization! How did you get it?

Ishihara: The Principal gave it to me of course.

Eldin: Impossible! You must have stole it! He wouldn't hand it out to just anyone! Security!

In a flash two tall and muscular guys in black suits stood next to Eldin.

Security1: Yes Ms. Eldin?

Eldin: Get this man off campus grounds immediately!

Security2: Yes ma'am.

?: Hold it!A voice came from the entrance to the cafeteria. Everyone looked and saw a tall man. He had on black baggy pants with a black t-shirt. Over it was a white trench coat. His black hair went up to his shoulders and was tied at the nap of his neck. His eyes were hazel. He walked over to Ishihara and Eldin. He looked a bit irritated and angry.

Eldin: Principal! What are you doing here?

?: Is she the child Ishihara?

Ishihara: The one and only.

?: I see. Does she remember anything?

Ishihara: No.

The bell rang then, but no one seemed to make a move. The man looked at the security guards.

?: Have the students get to their classes. I'll deal with this. You have a class don't you Ms. Eldin. Get to it.

Eldin: But Principal!

The tall man rose his hand to stop her.

?: I'll deal with things here.

Eldin: What about the student who broke the rules!

?: As I said. I'll deal with it.

The two security guards immediately rushed everyone out of the cafeteria.

Reneesme: I'll see you in combat class then Shuyu.

Shuyu: Alright.

Reneesme got up and left. Eldin didn't seem to want to leave, but eventually did along with Meme.

?: Come with me you two.

I looked up at Ishihara. He just nodded. We followed him into a building that was nowhere in sight of the other buildings. In it was a hallway that led to only one big room. In that big room was a desk across from the door and windows all around. It was dark inside. The only light in the room were the ones that came from outside. The Principal walked up to the desk and sat in the only chair in the room in back of the desk. He laid back and looked up at Ishihara. His face relaxed a bit, but he was still very irritated.

?: Well aren't you going to introduce me Ishihara?

Ishihara: Oh sorry. This is Shuyu. Shuyu this is Leon Kaworski, the Principal of this school.

Leon: Nice to finally meet you. So I hear you live with Ishihara.

Shuyu: Yea.

Leon: Isn't he a bit too considerate?

Shuyu: At times, but he makes up for it.

Leon: Hehe. Just like Ishihara. Caring too much about someone. I want to see how it turns out though.

He was serious. I didn't understand what he was saying though. Ishihara interrupted his thoughts.

Ishihara: So is there another Science class she can get in to?

Leon: Don't worry my old friend. There's always an alternate class available.

Ishihara: That Reneesme girl. Is her family the only other coven around here?

Leon: Of course not. There's one more in this small town, but it's a coven of only two people not like the Cullens coven.

Ishihara: How many is in theirs?

Leon: Nine.

Ishihara: That's quiet a big coven. Wouldn't the…

Ishihara stopped mid sentence.

Leon: They came once, but were outnumbered and were defeated to the point that they weren't able to make a move.

Ishihara: How?

Leon: One of the new born had a power that made them stop in their advancement.

Ishihara: Wow. That's pretty amazing.

I stood there looking at them talk, bored out of my mind. Ishihara noticed and looked at me.

Ishihara: I should get you to class.

Leon: I should probably take you.

Ishihara: That'd be a good idea.

We left the building and came into the building that I had my Language class in. As we walked down the hall every eye in every class looked out their door. We stopped at a class four doors down from my Language class. Kaworski was the one to knock on the door. The door opened by itself. Kaworski led us in. The class was small. It only consisted of about ten to twenty students. The teacher looked like one of those teachers that worked your ass off the whole year. He was short with short shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless white shirt showing his muscular arms and baggy brown pants.

?: What brings you here Leon?

Leon: Only the Great Hayabusa Arashima would call the Principal of this school by his first name. How have you been my friend?

Arashima: Just recently irritated.

Leon laughs a bit.

Leon: I see you still have your sarcasm. Today I have great news for you!

Arashima: Great news? The only time you have great news is to push another student into this class. Who is it?

Leon: Always to the point.

Leon moved out of my way. The short man looked at me, then at Ishihara, then back at Leon.

Arashima: Two new students?

Leon: Nope. Just one. The man is her guardian.

Arashima: Why don't you just send her off to Eldin?

Leon: An impossibility.

Arashima: How is it impossible? You're the damn Principal!

Leon: That's not the problem.

Arashima: Then what is?

Leon: She's… I'll explain later. Now is not the time.

Arashima took in Leon's seriousness.

Leon: This will be your new science class Shuyu. Hayabusa this is Shuyu Huyutashi.

Arashima: Shuyu huh? I hear you're the new foreign exchange student. Not even a week and you already cause trouble already. You better not get too comfy in this class.

Ishihara handed me my sword and left with Leon out the door. Arashima turned away from me. I just looked around and sat in the front seat next to the window across from the door. I just kept my eyes in front of me and paid attention to Mr. Arashima's lecture. When it came to combat class I was a bit hyped up.

Alphonse: Today we'll be sparring. Grab a partner and start practicing.

Everyone hurriedly picked their partners. As usual Reneesme was my partner.

Reneesme: Lunch was pretty intense wasn't it?

Shuyu: I guess. How was science?

Reneesme: Worse. Ms. Eldin made everyone 'except' you know who write a ten page essay on responsibility out of her anger.

Shuyu: Sorry about that.

We started swing at each other again and again.

Reneesme: It's alright. So you got switched to another class didn't you?

Shuyu: Yea.

Reneesme: How was it?

I then did a jump slash. She parried it and tried to slash me, but I blocked it.

Shuyu: It was alright. Not much of a difference from Eldin's class.

Reneesme: At least you don't have her to embarrass you again.

Shuyu: That's true.

Reneesme: So who do you have?

I rushed towards her and tried another jump slash. She blocked it.

Shuyu: Arashima.

During her block Reneesme lost control of her sword and dropped it. She didn't make a move to pick it back up so I picked it up for her.

Reneesme: Er… Thanks.

Shuyu: Is something wrong?

Reneesme: Nothing. It's just that I was shocked that you got into his class.

Shuyu: Why?

?: Of course she would be. Not everyday you find someone who just transferred from another school get into his class so easily.

We both looked and saw a guy a bit taller than us facing us. He had spiky blonde hair that was a bit messy with butterscotch eyes. He wore black jeans and a black t-shirt.

?: May I join your sparring?

Shuyu: Suit yourself.

Reneesme: Who might you be? I've never seen you in this class.

?: I'm Alex Martin.

Reneesme: I'm Reneesme Cullen. She's Shuyu Huyutashi.

Alex: Oh, I know. We have the same science class.

Shuyu: Really?

Alex: Of course. I sit in the back of your row.

I thought back and remembered a guy looking out the window who matched Martin.

Shuyu: I didn't notice.

Alex: Of course you didn't. Someone like you likes to keep to themselves. Am I right?

Shuyu: Whatever.

Reneesme: What are you doing here?

Alex: I was transferred into this class. Maybe we should start practicing if we don't want to get into trouble.

Reneesme: I'll spar with you! Is it alright Shuyu?

Shuyu: Go ahead. I'll find someone else to pair with for today.

I ended up sparring with the teacher. It was ok though because I didn't have to hold back as much as I did with Reneesme. Everyone seemed to stop and watch as we exchanged blows. We stopped when there were only five minutes left to class.

Alphonse: That was a great spar. I haven't had a spar like that in ages. Well tomorrow we'll learn some actual skills. Class dismissed.

This time Reneesme walked with me to the front of school. She wasn't her usual talkative self so I was a bit worried.

Shuyu: Something wrong?

Reneesme: Uh… No! Why?

Shuyu: You seem a bit… anxious.

Reneesme: I do?

Shuyu: Yea…

Reneesme: Well…

She was about to say more, but Meme and her lapdogs walked in front of us.

Meme: You must be happy now. You bought off the school and think you can do anything you want.

Shuyu: What are you talking about?

Meme: Just because your so rich doesn't give you the right to trample over others! And about lunch. You'll pay for what you did. It's one thing to embarrass me, but you embarrassed my aunt. I won't forget about today. You better be prepared for what's coming. Stupid rich snob.

She walked away with the other two girls following.

Reneesme: Um…

Shuyu: Everyone thinks the same way, even you right?

Reneesme: Well you did get off easily after pointing a dagger at Meme.

Before she said more I walked off, already spotting the car. As I came up to Ishihara I ignored him and stepped inside the car without a word. He picked up on my mood and stayed quiet the whole ride home. As we got home I went straight to my room and locked the door. I didn't know I was asleep until the dream from two nights ago played in my head again. I woke up to the buzzing of the alarm clock. I got up and shut it off then headed into the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes. My white eyes along with the bags made me look like a possessed zombie. I quickly took a shower and placed the black contacts in my eyes. I dressed in my usual black jeans and white t-shirt with my hair parted to the side. I still wasn't ready to talk to Ishihara so I ate breakfast in silence. Even the car ride to school was silent. I didn't want to talk or see anyone at school either so I rushed to class making myself the first one in class. All the teachers seemed to catch my mood so they didn't bother to come up to me. During lunch I skipped the cafeteria and ate outside. The rain seemed to be my best friend because it neither could talk nor could it have emotions. It wasn't even a person. Arashima was a bit surprised though when I entered class before lunch even ended. He left me alone to do some homework from other classes that weren't due until next week. My silence was interrupted when Alex sat next to me. He as well came to class before lunch ended.

Alex: What are you doing here alone? Aren't you usually with Reneesme?

Shuyu: Don't try to act friendly. Your just like the rest of the people at this school.

Alex: Like everyone at this school? Funny. You're the first to say that. They usually call me the loner at this school.

Shuyu: You seemed friendly with Reneesme. Why don't you go hang out with her yourself?

Alex: Ah. I see. Reneesme told you didn't she?

I stayed quiet, not wanting to answer his question.

Alex: Not her? Then who? Everyone else seems too scared to even approach you.

Shuyu: Besides you and Reneesme of course.

Alex: Yes, besides us. So how did you find out?

Shuyu: You really think no one would have the guts to come up to me and say it to my face?

Alex: Meme! Of course! She'd pick on anyone she thinks is a threat to her popularity with the guys.

Shuyu: She can have her stupid popularity.

Alex: You seem grumpy today. Well it's the least anyone can expect from finding out your hated by the entire school.

Shuyu: Humph. Like I'd care about that.

Alex: Not about everyone hating you? Then maybe about Reneesme ditching you.

Shuyu: Not even close.

Alex: Then what is bothering you?

I didn't answer. No one needed to know nor did I have to tell them. If they wanted to find out they'd better have mind reading abilities like Ishihara.

Alex: Not going to answer are you?

He then stared straight into my eyes. If he was trying to control me into telling him, it didn't work. Instead he irritated me. I'd rearrange his face, but that wouldn't take away my anger and irritation. He seemed to notice that it wasn't working. His brows furrowed as he kept trying. I had to laugh a bit. It made him more irritated. So then he looked away pouting.

Shuyu: Had enough?

Alex: I don't get it. It usually works.

Shuyu: Well it seems like it doesn't work on me. I must be different than the others.

Alex: Different yeah. Or your probably one of those people with weird minds! That's it! Your probably one of those weirdo's. That's why I can't do it on you!

Shuyu: You're just mad that you can't do it to me!

Alex: No I'm not! Your just a weirdo!

Shuyu: Stop lying and admit your just mad that you can't do it to me!

Alex: No way!

We both grinded our teeth at each other and looked the other way. We didn't notice how close we sat next to each other until Mr. Arashima entered the room. We backed up from each other and straightened ourselves. Mr. Arashima just ignored us.

Alex: Your not going to be able to avoid Reneesme.

Alex pointed out then walked to his seat in the very back of my row. I thought of ways to avoid Reneesme throughout Science and Technology class. When the bell rang I only had two options: Ditch combat class or get the guts to face Reneesme. I went with the second option knowing Ishihara would find out about me ditching school and it would be impossible in a school full of teachers with fascinating skills I thought sarcastically. So I walked slowly towards Combat class. Class started once I stepped into combat class, I was relieved. I had time to think, time to figure out what I was going to say if she talked to me. Even though Mr. Alphonse used thirty minutes of the class period to explain how to do very alluring moves I still couldn't figure out what to say. When Mr. Alphonse gave us time to practice the moves with a partner I began to feel a bit nervous. Someone touched me lightly on my shoulder and made me jump.

Alex: So you do get scared.

Alex smirked. I turned towards him and glared at him. It just made him smile a bit wider.

Alex: So has Reneesme talked to you yet?

He asked.

Shuyu: No. I'm really hoping she won't.

I said through my teeth. Then we quickly scanned the whole classroom. Reneesme was headed away from me to another student in the class.

Alex: Well seems like she's not coming over here

Alex said. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious without him telling me. Then I began to wonder why he cared.

Alex: Don't you need a partner?

He asked.

Shuyu: Uh…

I wanted to say no, but then I looked around and no one else was available. He too noticed everyone had a partner. As I stared back at him he just smiled.

Alex: You go first. I'll observe.

He offered. I just sighed and got started. The first was a jump uppercut with the sword in hand. It was easy enough. I'd already done one on my first day.

Alex: Very… impressive.

He commented.

Shuyu: Your turn to do it.

He hesitated a bit then stepped about ten feet back. He ran towards me, jumped up and did an uppercut. He landed, but lost his balance when he came down.

Shuyu: You'll need to stick that landing in order for it to be perfect. Do it again.

I ordered. He did it again, but tripped and fell over as he came down.

Shuyu: Your footing is all wrong. Try to plant your feet on the ground the next time.

He sighed and didn't look at me as he got up and tried it again. This time not only did he land on his behind, he dropped the sword in the air and it almost sliced off his leg. Luckily I caught it in time.

Shuyu: Your not much of a fighter are you?

I inquired. He looked down when he answered.

Alex: Yes…

He said softly. I offered him my hand. He took it and I helped him up.

Shuyu: Just pay attention.

I showed him the move again. I did it several times, before he tried it once more. After several more attempts he finally got it right on his third try.

Alex: Cool! I finally got it!

He rejoiced. What kind of vampire doesn't know how to fight. I was about to say it out loud, but considered to just keep it to myself. The rest of the class period I just helped him with the other skills. Alex had offered to walk me to the front of school. Then Reneesme came up to us as we were walking towards the front of school.

Reneesme: Shuyu! Wait! I need to talk to you!

I stiffened up a bit at the sound of her voice. I unconsciously began to walk faster, but she had already caught up to me and stopped in front of me.

Reneesme: I need to talk to you!

Shuyu: Um.. I'm in a rush…

Alex: Liar.


End file.
